Researchers have coined the term “Energy Medicine” to describe the interaction of various forms of energy, such as, for example, electric, magnetic, thermal, and acoustic energy with the functions of the body. Historically, most research has been focused on the use of electric energy and acoustic energy to control, induce or entrain brain waves or states benefiting conditions such as Attention Deficit Disorder, Epilepsy, Stroke, and Parkinson's disease, to name a few, or to enhance intellectual performance and concentration.
It has heretofore been demonstrated that human brain waves and activity can be entrained or affected by specific acoustic stimulation. Similarly, the beneficial effects of acupuncture and acupressure, also including crystal and magnetic stimulation, have been documented on a number of medical conditions, principally pain and anxiety. The present invention builds upon the previous efforts that have, among other things, researched areas of the body that are susceptible to Energy Medicine stimulation for the various organs and muscle groups as well as previous efforts that have researched the acoustical or vibrational waveforms related to physical, emotional and mental health.